Talk:Wonder Woman: Seance of Terror/@comment-66.84.134.10-20200207222418
While Diana Prince is discussing security details of the next World Peace Conference with Cl. Dekker, a boy named Matthew is taking a picture of the Conference's Secretary Bakru and to his surprise his dead wife appears on it. The boy convinces Bakru to go along with him but when he gets into the car drops one of the photographs. The boy suggests Bakru he should meet his uncle who has the ability to talk to the spirits of dead people and that they can contact his wife. Diana, having been told by Decker that she is no longer needed, leaves to return to the IADC. As she comes outside she sees the car drive away and notices the photograph on the floor. She gets into her car and follows them. Two men who have been watching her get into their car and set off after her. The car pulls into a quarry, then turns around and speeds away. As Diana is about to turn around and follow it the other car pulls up and blocks her path. She is told to get out of the car, her wrists are tied and one of the men places her on a conveyor belt while the other searches her purse and discovers that she is Diana Prince of the IADC. Diana falls from the conveyor belt to the ground below, as she rolls down a pile of stones she spins into Wonder Woman. She leaps back to where her car is but the men have gone. At the IADC Diana tries to convince Steve that it is a psychic photograph that they have. • Steve Trevor: A psychic photograph? • Diana Prince: There's no other way to explain it Steve. The woman standing next to Bakru in that picture is his wife, she died a year ago in a fire. • Steve Trevor: Well this picture's a fake. Someone took a picture of an old photo of his wife and then re-exposed the film. • Diana Prince: No, the lab boys are positive it's not a double exposure. • Steve Trevor: Then some other technique was used to take it. • Diana Prince: No Steve, that picture was taken with a perfectly normal instant camera under perfectly normal conditions. • Steve Trevor: It's impossible because this is not a perfectly normal picture. • Diana Prince: Maybe it isn't, but it's not an impossibility either. Now faces of deceased loved ones have been showing up in photographs next to living people practically since photography itself has been invented, a hundred years or so. Granted such photographs are very, very rare but they do exist. • Steve Trevor: I still think it's a fake. We find out who's responsible for this and we just may be able to explain away over a hundred years of photographic history. • Diana Prince: Or we might find someone with incredible psychic powers. • Steve Trevor: What about fingerprints? • Diana Prince: Well, IRAC scanned both sides of the photograph but he won't have a readout till this afternoon, says he's booked solid till then. • Steve Trevor: Humans should be so popular! Oh by the way Diana, Colonel Decker says that Bakru's disappearance is your fault. • Diana Prince: What?! Oh, come on Steve, he dismissed me, said he had everything under control. • Steve Trevor: Well no matter what he says, I want you back at the embassy to keep an eye on Deputy Minister Kell and Ambassador Yamura. Those two, plus Bakru, are the key figures in these preliminary peace talks. • Diana Prince: What, you think they're all in danger? • Steve Trevor: I don't know what to think, this whole thing is very... strange. • Diana Prince: You almost said spooky didn't you? • Steve Trevor: Yeah I guess I did. Diana sets off for the embassy so that she can protect Kell and Yamura. When she arrives Diana is sent by Decker to Kell's room, unaware that it is a trap. Matthew takes a picture of delegate Kell and it appears his dead son Eric on it, he convinces her to leave with him too. Diana enters Kell's room and talks to the person sitting in the chair, then she notices something fall onto the floor so she reaches down to pick it up and as she does it emits a white gas. She sees that the person was in fact a dummy then collapses. Theodora enters, wearing a gas mask. Matt leads the delegate to the Psychic Research Institute where she is introduced to his aunt Theodora who tells her that the spirits need to talk to all three delegates about the peace conference and that they are awaiting the arrival of Yamura before any more is revealed. Due to Dekker accusations Diana is taken off the supervising mission. • Steve Trevor: Agent Marcowitz is on his way over to the embassy. • Colonel Decker: Which means you no longer need to worry about the peace talk negotiations. • Diana Prince: Steve, I'm perfectly capable of finding out who abducted those two diplomats. • Colonel Decker: On your last assignment you were found sleeping serenely on a backroom couch while supposedly watching deputy minister Kell who disappeared. • Diana Prince: Somebody lured me into that room and chloroformed me to get me out of the way and you know it! • Colonel Decker: No, no, no, there was no odor of gas in that room, there was only you. Whatever you were sleeping off it wasn't chloroform. • Diana Prince: Steve am I on this case or aren't I? • Steve Trevor: Diana, we've all been anxious for you to take a little leave time. I mean you've been really working hard. Why don't you fly to Florida, get a little sun, you can sail, scuba dive... • Diana Prince: Not until I find out how that picture was taken, who's got Bakru and Kell and who's trying to get me out of the way! • Steve Trevor: Okay, okay...you leave the name of the hotel where you'll be staying and we'll let you know the minute we find out. • Diana Prince: Steve you're not going to let him get away with this are you? If it wasn't for his lax security in the first place this never would've happened. • Steve Trevor: Diana, I'm sorry, it's out of my hands. Now go, have fun, get a good tan, read a couple of good books. • Diana Prince: Don't call us Diana, we'll call you. • Steve Trevor: The minute we have some good news. • Diana Prince: Well with him in charge I won't hold my breath! Matthew's uncle reproaches him because he lost of the pictures, and reminds him what is his function in the Institute. It seems that they have moved many times, never staying in one place for too long, traveling all over the world. Before leaving the IADC Diana tries to obtain some information from IRAC, though she is not authorized to do so. However IRAC gives her the information he has, saying as she leaves the room that Steve said he was not authorized to give information to Diana but had not banned him from giving it to Wonder Woman. Back in the Institute they are discussing details for the séance and they also plan to get rid of Diana Prince and decide to put a bomb in her car. That evening on the way to the Institute, Diana's car engine stops and a wall of fire appears on the road ahead making in impossible for her to go on. She gets out of her car hearing ghostly voices warning her of danger and telling her not to go on. Diana quickly spins into Wonder Woman and challenges them, mortal or otherwise to show themselves, they disappear. Disguised as a wealthy widow called Carol Littleton, Diana infiltrates the Institute and discovers they are using Matthew's psychic powers in dirty business. Back at the IADC Steve discusses the latest events with Eve. Yamura has now disappeared too. They know about Matthew Koslo and his uncle Lawson Koslo. He's been successful in using legitimate psychic phenomena to con people and he is now Matthew's legal guardian. Steve says he'll ring Diana with the news but Eve tells him that she tried to call earlier and there was no answer. When Ambassador Yamura arrives at the Institute, Diana watches him from her bedroom window, behind her door Matt takes a picture of Diana where she looks differently and she is forced to tell him that she is an IADC agent and that his uncle have been using him because he is such a special young man. It is difficult for Matt to believe that his aunt and uncle use his powers to make people believe what they tell them. She continues to tell him that his aunt and uncle are now arranging a séance for the three members of the peace conference so they can 'talk" to their beloved deceased. During the séance Bakru will talk to his wife, Ms. Kell to her son, and Yamura to his father. All three will be told to discontinue the peace conferences. His aunt and uncle will be paid a handsome price by an enemy country if the peace conference is called off and the border wars continue. When he leaves the room Diana looks at the two pictures he had taken, which have now developed, one shows her as Diana Prince, the other as Wonder Woman. She screws the photo up. Matthew's uncle sees him leave her room, he makes him tell him who Diana is and what she is doing there. He realizes that he'll have to get her out of the way. Diana leaves her room when she hears voices, almost a whisper, calling her name. She walks toward the voices and suddenly the floor opens up under her feet and she drops out of sight. She hits the floor, her head smacks against the wall, she is dazed, her vision clouds and her eyes close. A pipe in the wall starts to fill the room with white gas. A séance is in session and in the room are Theodora, Matt, Bakru, Kell and Yamura. There is total silence and suddenly a chorus of voices is heard as the deceased loved ones appear before them. Eric is telling his mother to cancel the conference as is Bakru's wife and Yamura's father. They insist the border wars must continue. In the meantime, Diana has regained consciousness and whirls into Wonder Woman. She leaps up through the open trap door and takes off down the hall. When she reaches the control room, she slowly opens the door and sees Koslo seated at the control console of a large machine, pushing buttons and turning dials mechanically creating the ghostly effects of the séance. Also on display are video tapes which are manipulated to effect the images in the séance room. Wonder Woman enters. She turns the knobs, pushes up switches and pulls out the control box and suddenly the ghosts disappear from the screens. She rips open the drapes and reveals a horrified Koslo to the people sitting at the table. He tries to escape but Wonder Woman grabs his leg and flings him up and onto his desk. When Theodora tries to escape Matthew uses his power to lock the door and Wonder Woman uses her lasso on Koslo to get information about why the peace conference was to be prevented from taking place.The three members of the conference return to the meeting and resume negotiations. Diana and Steve pulled a few strings and get Matt a grant to the International Science Foundation. And Steve, who wants to punish Diana for staying on an assignment she taken off, Diana told Steve that Colonel Decker lie to her but Steve tells her that Colonel Decker is now Private Decker so he insists that she takes a vacation and hands her a plane ticket, hotel reservations and official orders to have the time of her life. She tells him that she doesn't want to go, that she's not prepared but everything she says she doesn't have, suntan lotion, books and a film for her camera, Rover manages to produce. So she has no choice but to go asthe Arthur TV Series Theme Song Plays to the 1996 animated show. D.W. sees Arthur, D.W. says "Hey!" & Arthur falls & Crashes into the Wonder Woman Set & the letters of Arthur Fall & Shatter starting an Arthur Episode D.W. Tricks the Tooth Fairy The episode begins with D.W. narrating as Arthur, Francine, Buster, and the Brain are in the treehouse drawing. D.W. complains that no one pays attention to her, including the viewers (since they are looking at Arthur and his friends and not her). The camera moves to D.W. making a snowman in the front yard. She says that she's glad she's not like Arthur and his friends because their teeth are always falling out and they get spaces in their teeth. She then imagines Arthur, Buster, Francine, and the Brain in a concert conducted by the tooth fairy where the music is their teeth dancing and falling out. D.W. puts rocks on the snowman for his smile, but two of them fall off to make him look like he's missing teeth too. D.W. hopes that her teeth never fall out. D.W. is sitting on the couch with her toy unicorn Fluffy and watching TV. She sees a commercial for My Fluffy Unicorn Dolls advertising the Clothes Horse Horse Clothes Barn: a toy barn with clothes for the dolls. D.W. is amazed and runs to tell Jane. She asks how long she would have to save her allowance to buy the Barn and Jane calculates it to be months. D.W. says she can't wait that long, and happily thinks she'll get it for her birthday. Jane reminds her that her birthday was last month. Later that night, D.W. goes to bed upset. She complains that if the picture she took of the U.F.O that Arthur and his friends made in'' Arthur's First Sleepover had been real, she'd be rich and could easily buy the barn. As she falls asleep, she tells Fluffy she'll think of a way to get her the barn. The next morning at breakfast, Arthur comes downstairs and smiles, showing he lost a tooth the day before. D.W. laughs and tells him he looks goofier every time he loses a tooth. Arthur replies that he doesn't care because the Tooth Fairy gave him another dollar. D.W. wonders who the Tooth Fairy is. Arthur answers that she takes baby teeth and leaves money. D.W. asks in awe if Arthur got money for all the teeth he lost and he says yes. D.W. asks if the Tooth Fairy flies to every house on Earth checking for teeth; imagining the fairy pushing Mr. Haney out of his bed to check under his pillow. Arthur replies no, she uses magic and computers to check only for houses with teeth under their pillows. D.W. then asks what the fairy does with all the teeth and Arthur thinks that her castle is made of teeth. D.W. asks where the Tooth Fairy gets the money, but Arthur doesn't answer and tells her she asks too many questions. D.W. wiggles one of her teeth and announces it's loose. Arthur leaves for school and tells D.W. it's not loose because she's too young to lose teeth. D.W. goes to the bathroom and counts her teeth in the mirror. D.W. wants a tooth pulled out so she can put it under her pillow and get money from the Tooth Fairy in order to buy the Clothes Horse Horse Clothes Barn. D.W. remembers how Arthur tried to make his loose tooth fall out in ''Arthur's Tooth by tying it and the bathroom doorknob with a piece of string and slamming the door repeatedly. D.W. says she won't make the same mistake as Arthur. When Arthur come home from school, he hears D.W. ordering Pal to run. He sees that D.W. has tied her 'loose' tooth and Pal's collar with a piece of string, hoping that he'll pull the tooth out when he runs. After she explains her plan to Arthur, Arthur unties Pal and tells her she can only get a tooth pulled if she has a toothache. That night at dinner, Arthur tells Jane and David what D.W. tried to do. D.W. exclaims that she has a toothache and it needs to be pulled out. Arthur says she's making it up. D.W. protests she isn't and taps on her tooth with her spoon to prove it hurts. Jane says they'll go to the dentist on their way to the museum the next day if it still hurts. David sadly wishes he could go to the museum too, but can't since he has work. The next day, Jane, Arthur and D.W. go to the dentist so D.W. can get her tooth looked at. Dr. Sozio tells D.W. her teeth are fine and won't fall out for another year or two. On the way to the museum, D.W. asks why no one believes that her tooth needs to come out and Arthur tells her she's wrong which makes D.W. finally convince that her tooth can't come out and now everybody knows that. At the museum, D.W. gets depressed when she sees the teeth on the model dinosaurs, mountain lions and sharks. They stop in the gift shop afterwards and Jane tells them they can only buy one thing. Jane asks D.W. if she'd like a unicorn magnet, but D.W. sadly declines because it doesn't have clothes. Arthur looks at the stuffed animals and finds a monkey that says, in Francine's voice "I'm the best athlete in the whole school!" D.W. sees packs of gum and remembers how Arthur also used gum to try to make his tooth fall out. She also remembers giving Arthur her shark necklace so he could pretend his tooth fell out. D.W. sees the shark necklaces on display and declares that if it worked for Arthur, it'll work for her too. Jane buys the necklace for her and D.W. is in a good mood on the car ride home. That night, D.W. brushes her teeth humming a song. Arthur comes in and asks why she's suddenly so happy. D.W. tells him she's going to trick the Tooth Fairy by putting the pendant from her shark's tooth necklace under her pillow. Arthur tells her not to do it; if he couldn't even trick his friends with it, the Tooth Fairy wouldn't be fooled. D.W. puts it under her pillow anyway. Arthur has a hard time falling asleep because he fears that D.W. tricking the Tooth Fairy will make the Tooth Fairy so mad that she'll never come to their house again. Arthur decides to leave D.W. some of his money that he got from the Tooth Fairy to trick her. D.W. dreams that the Tooth Fairy is so impressed with the shark tooth, she puts the Clothes Horse Horse Clothes Barn under her pillow instead of money. As Arthur sneaks into D.W.'s bedroom, he stubs his toes on a bowling ball and accidentally wakes up Kate. Arthur wonders why D.W. has a bowling ball in her room and shushes Kate. Arthur gets the shark tooth and puts the money underneath D.W.'s pillow. D.W. rolls over onto his arm in her sleep and Arthur puts the tooth on D.W.'s night table to free himself. Then Arthur runs in a hurry to leave because D.W. starts to wake up and he accidentally leaves the shark's tooth on the night table. He manages to escape the room, but not before stubbing his toes on the bowling ball again. D.W. wakes up for an instant, but immediately falls back asleep. The next day, Arthur limps to the kitchen table because his toes are still sore. D.W. runs in and shows Arthur the money that the "Tooth Fairy" left her. She skips around singing "I tricked the Tooth Fairy!" Arthur is relieved that D.W. won't talk about teeth anymore. But then D.W. says the Tooth Fairy left the shark's tooth on her night table, so she'll do it again tonight. Arthur turns to the camera and moans as the episode ends.